Erin Cox
Erin Cox is a character played by Mekabear. She is Mask's 'daughter and, by extension, '''Joker's '''daughter (or niece). She is a member of The Family as one of [[Evita "Mother" Nimm|'Mother's]]' children. 'Siz Fulker is her brother and ViVi is her sister. She works as a lawyer, focusing primarily on criminal defense. Erin used to work for Harmony as the General Store Manager. Erin still works for the PDM. Background Erin is a disowned trust fund baby who spent her life traveling the world and partying. Her dad is Maximilian Cox, the creator of the first tampon that also cures yeast infections - VagPax. She grew up having everything she could ever want and therefore had no goals or drive. She blew a bunch of money partying and getting in and out of trouble until her dad disowned her; forcing her to make a life of her own. She's now in Los Santos trying to make it on her own. Criminal Record * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x2 * First Degree Speeding x2 * Negligent Driving x2 * Second Degree Speeding x1 * Unauthorized Parking x1 Quotes * "Okie dokie" '' * ''"Why are you this way?" * "WHat'CHA Doin?!" * "Are you Serious?!" * "I Meannnnnnnnnnn...." * "WHAT DO YOU MEEEEAAANNNNNNNN!?" * "I see I see." * "Mr. _______" * "Do you like my vagina?!" Notes * Due to her personality, Erin tends to pick up certain unique qualities from people she's close with. * She has picked up her habit of stabbing and threatening to stab from her close friend [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Griselda_%22Zelda%22_Harth Zelda], who has a fascination of knives. * Erin is the very hyperactive, leaving some to speculate that she has ADHD. However, she does say outright she has ADD disorder. She frequently suffers from "OOH Shiny" syndrome, which often leads to her being late for everything. * From being around her brother [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Siz_Fulker Siz], she has started to imitate his walk, and his throat clears during awkward situations. * Hanging out with Alabaster Slim, gave Erin the confidence to yell a lot more than she has before. * Loves breakfast burritos. * Underwent a long and intense experimental surgery brought back by Doctor Maw & Doctor Pepper from Guatemala to replace the better portion of her skull with titanium alloy. * Her Pink Pearlescent Porsche handles like a dream... when locals, barriers, or light poles aren't jumping out in front of her. * Erin subbed to the famous Twitch/Mitch.Tv streamer UberHaxorNova by linking her Amazon Prime account to her Twitch/Mitch account. * Erin got sent to the Banhamas (Meka was banned for three IRL days years Lost Santos time) for refusing EMS treatment (at the time she was attempting to quickly get back into a race she was in and was side-stepping the EMS's RP by using items to heal herself of her rather severe injuries instead of properly receiving treatment) after getting into a car crash. Criminal Record Status of Drivers License: 18 points (Valid) Warrant Status: N/A * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x2 * First Degree Speeding x2 * Negligent Driving x2 * Second Degree Speeding x1 * Third Degree Speeding x1 * Unauthorized Parking x1 Gallery Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.06.46 PM.png|Erin and Zelda Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.21.10 PM.png|Hit By Car Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.22.36 PM.png|Ziggy Zaddy Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.19.43 PM.png|Dancing For Injured Ziggy At The Hospital Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.24.07 PM.png|Dancing At The Club Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.35.00 PM.png|Erin and Vivi Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.40.20 PM.png|Erin Dabs Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.44.27 PM.png|Erin Takes A Tumble Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.46.40 PM.png|Anime Girl Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.52.54 PM.png|Sitting on the Edge (Crosses Arms) Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.58.10 PM.png|Erin And Her Blood Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.00.28 AM.png|Erin Wearing Glasses And Hat Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.06.46 AM.png|Visiting Monster Daddy At The Hospital Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.13.22 AM.png|Erin After Jumping Out Of A Moving Vehicle Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.16.28 AM.png|Stealth Skills? Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.20.04 AM.png|Standing Above All (On A UFO) Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.24.34 AM.png|Pulls Out Taser Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.27.26 AM.png|Erin Takes Zelda For A Dip Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.32.43 AM.png|A Snake And A Horse Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.34.40 AM.png|Erin With Purple Hair Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.43.15 AM.png|Erin Accidentally Punches Zelda In The Face Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.46.10 AM.png|Tron Outfit Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.48.00 AM.png|Erin In Cuffs Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.50.42 AM.png|On The Phone At Hospital erin.png|Erin's police profile picture in the public records database Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Previously Banned